The Last of The Brave
by StoryShelter
Summary: A retelling of Camille O'Connell and her family legacy and how she ended up in NOLA. With Klaus and Cami exploring their relationship and the Factions of New Orleans later on. O'Connell centric in the beginning with Klamille. Klaus and Camille This is my first FF, it's been a while since I did any creative writing, hope you enjoy. (Multi-Chapters; KLAMILLE; Camille O'Connell)


" _No one should experience things like that"_

Klaus was taken aback by her empathy even after what he has done. This human still showed compassion which was more than he deserved. She pierced through his soul like no other as if he was a human. Not a monster. A human.

Klaus held onto Cami's face as he compelled the poor, helpless human to leave town.

" _You have no reason to stay"_

His heart filled with regret of all his past indiscretions but he knew better than to be attached to someone who will eventually leave just like the others. It was better this way. It was better for her. She knew too much. He couldn't risk her falling into enemies' hands and the information she knew about him. She had to forget. She must forget.

He leaves thinking he will never see her again but hoping he will someday find his way back to her. It was wishful thinking for a thousand-year-old vampire hybrid who has reveled in murder and mayhem. When you have lived a thousand years this kind of thinking can be dangerous as enemies can see it as a sign of weakness. And Klaus has no weakness because he made sure to either distant himself from it or kill his weakness.

* * *

Cami packed her car with as many of her belongings. There was barely room in the backseat not even to be able to see with her rear view mirror. She didn't think much of the sign "You are leaving New Orleans", though in the deepest crevice of her mind something was not right with her. Yet she just kept driving to her destination- to Washington D.C. where her family lives or whatever remains of it.

For a brief moment she thought of Sean and how much they enjoyed traveling as children. How their parents would pack her and her siblings to go to these long excursion cross-country that she can't remember where or why. She felt like a computer without the data. As if she was program to be this person, to function as a person but without the specifics. But she just kept on driving doing as told.

Cami felt her body ready to collapse from all the driving but she was finally home. The estate was close enough to the Capital when her father's duty calls for him but far enough for her mother when she entertains her hoity-toity friends for brunch in their immaculate garden that she tended to more than her own children.

The giant wrought-iron gate greeted her menacingly. The family crescent of an oak tree with two hounds mounted atop the family initial in the middle of the trunk adorned the gate. She always thought it was gaudy but as a child she felt frightened of the hounds seemingly ready to maul her.

Before Cami could even press the monitor the gate opened welcoming her through a driveway lined with towering Oak trees. As she glanced at her right, she noticed groups of soldiers training for combat on her mother's beloved lawn. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for the soldiers or the lawn but either way they will meet her mother's wrath soon enough. This was after all Sheila O'Connell. The woman who hired a gardener from some European country with promises that her lawn will always be fertile and green.

As Cami got out of the car she saw two soldiers guarding the front door of their house. The soldiers glistened against the red-brick mansion and hot sun with their stoic features matching the stiffness of their starched uniforms. Their foreboding presence made her feel uneasy and wondered why her family home has become an army garrison.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." the soldier gave Cami a quick salute and opened the door for her.

Cami scoffed at the formalities and felt a bit uneasy how the soldier saluted her. But she was too tired to even think about why he would greet her like she was a member of the armed forces.


End file.
